narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Kishimoto
Kyo Kishimoto is one of the main supporting characters of the series and a chunin- level member of Team 5/Team Tanaka. Background Kyo is the middle child of his family. He is a member of the Kishimoto clan. He attended the Academy at an early age, meeting his best friend, Noboro Aburame as a young child. He also met Yuki Ikeda, who would later become a friend and teammate. In the Academy, Kyo was a decent student, known for his precise chakra control. He spent most of his childhood playing with Noboro and Yuki. Personality Kyo is a kind, polite, and rather shy person. He is easily embarrassed and has little confidence. Howevevr, Kyo is intelligent and isn't easily fooled. Many tend to trust him due to his soft nature and being physically weak/innocent looking. Though self- deprecating, he is a determined individual. He is highly perceptive. Kyo originally did not want to be a shinobi, as he couldn't stand pain very well. Appearance Kyo is the shortest member of Team 5/Team Tanaka. In Part I, he wears a red shirt with Konoha leaf print and black pants. His black headband is on his head. He wears black sandals. In Part II, he wears a green shirt with a high collar. He still wears his black pants and a medical pouch. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he is shown wearing Konoha's uniform. Abilities Kyo has good chakra control and as such, is good at genjutsus and is a medic- nin. Kyo has Fire Release and knows some jutsus. Though he serves as a medic-nin for his team, he prefers to use genjutsu. Genjutsu Due to his chakra control, Kyo has a natural aptitude for genjutsus. He often utilized them in battle and has the ability to use and dispel high- ranking genjutsus. Kyo's genjutsus are complex and he often tricks the opponent into harming him/herself. His ability level is very high for his age. His specialty is messing up the senses. He was mentored by Kurenai Yuhi. Chakra Control Kyo could control his chakra exceptionally well. Because of this, he trained under Kurenai Yuhi for genjutsu. Kyo conserves his chakra, saving a lot for emergencies. It's been said that Kyo shows the potential to be a sensor-type shinobi. Medical Ninjutsu Kyo serves as the medic of Team 5/Team Tanaka. During the time- skip, he was taken in by Shizune as an apprentice and is able to heal extreme injuries. He has also learned how to make and use medicines. His medical skills make him a useful asset to any team. His chakra control allows him to do difficult surgeries. By Part II, Kyo decides to go back to learning genjutsu. Kurenai helped him for some time, even after becoming pregnant. Ninjutsu: 3.5 Taijutsu: 2.5 Genjutsu: 4 Intelligence: 3.5 Strength: 2 Speed: 2.5 Stamina: 3 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 24.5 Part I Introduction Arc Kyo is seen waiting with his teammates, Noboro and Yuki for their sensei to arrive. They spend the time, speculating on Shou Tanaka, their sensei. They at first think that he seems strict, though realize that he is actually quite friendly. He hands them a package as a gift-there is a weapon in each one. Kyo receives a shuriken. Shou (after learning of Kyo's chakra control) recommends him to Kurenai Yuhi, who begins teaching him genjutsu. She is amazed by his abilities, especially his chakra control. Chunin Exams Arc His team competed in the Chunin Exams. In the written part of the exam, Kyo and Noboro were able to get information from Yuki and they pass the first stage. In the second phase, Team Tanaka/Team 5 were in the Forest of Death with the heaven scroll. They managed to get the earth scroll with a trap. During the preliminary round, Kyo was put against Keiji Tamura (Noboro and Yuki were pitted against Keiji's teammates). To everyone's astonishment, Kyo executes a high ranking genjutsu, perfectly trapping Keiji. He wins though is later disqualified along with Noboro while trying to fight Kohana Takahashi (Yuki's opponent) after she nearly killed their teammate. Kyo is present at the final round along with Noboro. They watched the matches, and were shocked by the battles. Invasion of Konoha Arc Kyo repelled the genjutsu. He found Noboro and they did their best to hold off the Oto and Sand- nin. They are later seen mourning the Third Hokage's death. Timeskip Shizune takes an interest in Kyo's chakra control and trains him. Under her tutelage, Kyo becomes a talented medical- nin (though still prefers genjutsu). He also becomes a chunin during this time period. Part II Epilogue Kyo and Noboro both guard the village gates. Trivia *Kyo's favorite foods are riceballs and seaweed. He also likes fish. His least favorite foods are bitter foods. **Kyo's hobbies are studying and hanging out with Noboro. *Kyo has completed 38 missions in total: 14 D- rank, 16 C- rank, 7 B- rank, 1 A- rank, and 0 S- rank. **Kyo's favorite word is bamboo, while his favorite phrase is 'Never give in!' *His surname is based off Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto's creator. **He likes salty/spicy food. *Kyo is scared of a lot of things, such as the dark. Quotes *(To Noboro) ''I will never let you down!" Reference Special thanks to ShadowPuppy270343! Thank you for all your help :) Kyo's surname Kishimoto is the same as Naruto's creator. I have to get Noboro's page... Category:DRAFT